


‘cause i’ve been waiting to give this gift tonight

by RaiLockhart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiLockhart/pseuds/RaiLockhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Another one?” Caitlin asked, furrowing her brow. “I thought we gave all of our presents to each other over the course of the day?”</p><p>She moved off of him and he grinned, dashing to his closet to pull down the plainly wrapped box. “We did,” he said, bringing it back into the living room with him. “But this is not something I would’ve wanted your parents to see. Or my family. I mean, if my abuela saw this, it might have given her another heart attack.”</p><p>Caitlin and Cisco exchange their final Christmas gifts. For The Flash 12 Days of Smutmas challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘cause i’ve been waiting to give this gift tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr under journalistiriswest.

The cool couch was a welcome respite from the insanity that had been their Christmas day. He didn’t know what it was about the citizens of Central City and their inability to drive in the snow, but he was so tired of travelling and so, so glad to be home. On his own couch. With his head leaned back and his eyes closed. With only his Christmas decorations to provide him with any light.  _Salvation_. 

“One for you,” Caitlin said, the clink of ceramic hitting wood closely following. “And one for me. My famous hot chocolate; heavy on the coco and the toasted marshmallow vodka.”

Cisco grinned, his eyes finally opened. “Just how I like my hot coco: filled with enough alcohol to make me stupid warm.”

She grinned over the edge of her mug and settled down on the couch next to him, her head leaned against his outstretched arm. In the glow of the Christmas tree, her reddish brown hair looked even more scarlet, her highlights accented by their colored brightness. She sipped at her hot chocolate, and he watched her stare out at the Christmas tree and into the world outside, where tiny white flakes of snow kept falling. 

“Did you have a good Christmas, Caitlin?”

It still didn’t feel real, having her here with him like this. They’d spent Christmases together in the past, but it wasn’t the same. Not at all. It certainly wasn’t like the first Christmas after the accelerator blew, when they sat in a park by themselves and stared at the broken husk of the lab. Or the one a few years after that, when they’d huddled around Iris and told her that Barry would come back, that he had to come back. This holiday was better. Much better than those.

Much better than even last year; their first Christmas together a couple. Last year, they’d decided to go to their family celebrations separately, because they didn’t want to seem too serious. 

She glanced back at him, and smiled, leaning even more into his body. “Yeah,” she said, her head falling onto his shoulder. “A really great one, actually. I got to spend it with you.”

Warmth flooded his system, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. “Plus you got some pretty wicked gifts,” he said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“That too,” she agreed. “That was nice.”

They both stared out at the quietly falling snow. This was peaceful, he thought. Unlike every other day of their lives, where peace was hard to come by and crises arose all the time. He loved that life, but this was nice. This was perfect.

Almost perfect. “Ah! That reminds me. I have one more gift for you.”

“Another one?” Caitlin asked, furrowing her brow. “I thought we gave all of our presents to each other over the course of the day?”

She moved off of him and he grinned, dashing to his closet to pull down the plainly wrapped box. “We did,” he said, bringing it back into the living room with him. “But this is, ah, not something I would’ve wanted your parents to see. Or my family. I mean, if my abuela saw this, it might have given her another heart attack.”

Caitlin held the box gingerly in her hands. “What is this?”

“Open it and see,” he said.

She did as she was told, pulling the ribbon off the box and slipping her thumbnail under a piece of tape. The rest of the paper came away easily after that, and the box slid out onto her lap. She pried off the lid and opened up the tissue paper, a small gasp coming from her throat before she could stop it. “Is this…?”

“Yep,” Cisco said. “I made it myself. Which I know sounds a bit weird, but this one is tricked out. It’s a vibrator that warms itself to give an even more pleasurable, ah, pleasure experience. Plus it’s got five different settings, and it’s flexible enough that you can use it to hit all of your sweet spots. You’ll have to change out the batteries eventually, but I made sure to use some ultra long lasting ones. So you won’t wear them out in, like, a week or something.” He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. “Not as great as the real thing, but pretty damn close.” 

“Please tell me you used your own penis as the mold?” she asked, grinning up at him. 

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Don’t be _obscene_ ,” he said. “I know someone who knows someone who can get a hold of vibrator molds pretty easily. And once I had a mold, figuring out how to modify the basic design was child’s play. Or, uh, not child’s play. Please never associate that phrase with this gift.”

Caitlin giggled, and flipped it to the second lowest setting. “Look at that,” she said as the vibrator sprung to life in her hands. “I like this already.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Really.” She flipped it off and set it back in the box. “And actually, since you gave me this, I have something else to give you.”

“Cait, you don’t have to give me another gift-”

“No! I want to. I actually bought it for you, but I’ve been too scared to show it to you.” She bounced up and grabbed his hand, guiding him back to the couch. “You stay here, and I’ll be out in a minute or two, okay?”

Cisco didn’t say anything, but it didn’t matter. Caitlin was already off, sliding into their bedroom and softly shutting the door. He wasn’t sure what else she could have gotten him, unless she had actually gotten those chocolates made from a mold of her butthole like Lisa crassly suggested she do a few weeks ago. He wouldn’t exactly mind that, but he would have been shocked if that was Caitlin’s gift.

He glanced back out of the window. The snow was still lazily drifting down from the sky, but he knew that, come tomorrow morning, the streets would be filled with piles upon piles of the stuff. Team Flash only barely got a break today, with one big incident this morning; he couldn’t imagine that they would have a similarly lazy day tomorrow. So he might as well enjoy this one, even if Caitlin’s mystery gift would be weird. 

“Are you ready?” she called. 

“Always,” he called back. He heard sounds of her moving, the clack of heels on their hard wood floor. The door creaked open.

She walked out of the bedroom, wearing a very tiny and very translucent red slip. It floated around her curves, dipping low in the front to show off her chest and ending just below the start of her thighs. He could only imagine what it would look like when she turned around, when she walked toward him. It probably only barely covered the heft of her ass. The slip was trimmed with a fuzzy white material that somehow accentuated her boobs, made them look bigger and rounder and heavier. 

Cisco swallowed, but the lump in his throat persisted.

He could see everything. Every single glorious inch of her. The way her hips blossomed out from her waist, the dark patch of hair between her thighs, even the full curves of her breasts and her rather perky nipples. Caitlin’s long, pale legs looked silky smooth and beautifully toned, tapering down from the fuzzy white trim to her knee before rounding out again at the calf. She was wearing red heels, too, the kind that would make anyone sit up and stare as she walked by. Just the heels alone, on any outfit, would be lethal. The whole ensemble was gonna destroy him.

She took one step forward, and he felt all of the blood rush away from his head. Her boobs bounced as she strutted toward him, and the slip swayed around her soft skin, fluttering against her hip bones. He wanted to get up and meet her halfway, to push her up against the nearest wall and start kissing her then, but he was paralyzed. He couldn’t stop watching her walk toward him. She stopped, and turned around so he would see her ass as she bent down to pick up a bow that must’ve fallen off a gift this morning. 

He never thought of himself as an ass man but when she bent down and the slip pulled up, exposing her butt to him. All he could think about was cupping that ass in his hands, getting a good grip on either cheek to lift her up and hold her against the wall of the shower. Or just grip her ass while he ripped her slip off with his teeth. And from there, to suck on her breast while she pushed off his pants and then… then…

The lack of blood flow to his brain was making it hard to think straight. 

Caitlin straightened and lightly pressed the bow to the top of her head. “Cisco Ramon,” she said, her lips curving seductively around the syllables of his name. He watched her lick her lips, and he had to stop himself from panting. She walked toward him tantalizingly slowly, giving him a chance with each step to look her over from her head all the way down to her toe. 

It was excruciating. Excruciating and perfect at the same time. She finally made it to him, sliding one knee up onto the couch before straddling his lap. Her legs were splayed out on their side of him, and her breasts were just below eye-level, at the perfect place for him to grab her by the ass and lean forward to start working his way down to them. He would start on her neck, just below her ear, kissing the place he knew would make her moan. Then he would trail down, sucking at her soft skin until his lips his the swell of her breasts.

She picked up his hands and placed one on each milky white thigh. Caitlin moved them upward, letting him feel the softness of her legs before she let go. His hands rested where her leg met her hip, and his thumbs were centimeters, at most, from her clit. One thumb moved and pressed into her, finding that she was already wet and waiting for him. It was hard for him to concentrate on anything else. 

Her lips pressed against his lips, and she raked her hand through his hair, twisting her fingers in it like she knew he loved. Her other hand was playing with the hem of his sweater, teasing it up over his stomach. If he had it his way, he would’ve torn his pesky clothes off, newness be damned. But one of Caitlin’s favorite parts of foreplay was undressing him slowly, and so he let her pull off his clothes one by one. 

“Do you like your present?” Her voice was low and smoky, and it sent shivers of pleasure of his spine. She unbuttoned his jeans and lifted off his lap, despite his murmured protests, so she could move them down to his knees. Cisco kicked them off the rest of the way, and his boxers soon followed. 

“Fuck yes,” he moaned. 

He felt Caitlin smile against his neck as she kissed him again.


End file.
